Bloodlust
by itsallwhiteandgold
Summary: Renesmee has grown up already and everything's peaceful...or is it? Renesmee x Jacob.
1. A Normal Day

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND/OR ITS CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**

Enjoy.

----

_Renesmee POV._

It was a sunny day here in Forks. It's been raining for quite a while. And it's another day of school.

I put on a white long-sleeved shirt and faded jeans and wore a red belt. I wore the red high-heeled shoes Aunt Alice gave me when it was Christmas. Unlike my mom, I loved anything my Aunt Alice would give me especially when she would give me clothes and shoes.

I went down the stairs at a vampire speed and kissed my mom good-bye. Then I noticed that my dad wasn't there. "Where's dad?" I asked my mom as I got the keys to my silver Lamborghini Gallardo. Looks like I got my dad's trait for liking fast cars. Ha. Like father, like daughter.

"Oh, he just went to handle something with Carlisle." She answered.

I nodded then mouthed "Oh." I went out of our cottage and went in my car. I started the engine and sat inside for a while.

Nothing much has changed about our lifestyle. We're still 'vegetarian vampires'. And the Volturi haven't come back to check on me. That's a relief. Even though that was when I was a baby, I can't forget it.

I sighed and combed my bronze hair a little more. After combing my hair, I drove away in full speed. I got that from my dad and the others. My mom took things easy when it came to driving. That's why sometimes I'd get so frustrated.

And when I offered to drive, my mom didn't allow me to drive. She said, "I've seen you drive. You drive like your father _and _everyone else here." I laughed at the memory.

I sped past all the other cars on the road. The people stared at my car when I stopped because there was the red light. I hated that thing. But what I didn't like more was the staring people. It annoyed me that they'd stare at my car.

When it was the green light, I drove away.

I was at school in no time. And I found a good spot to park my car at. The students stared at it as I got out. As usual, I was the star. I got used to that already. And I got used to people staring at my Lamborghini.

"Good morning, Renesmee," A girl greeted. I smiled and greeted her back. She was dazed for a while then continued walking. I was used to that too. I liked that.

Then more people greeted me. I just leaned against my car and waited for something. I wasn't sure on what exactly I was waiting for. I played with my long hair and sighed.

After a few minutes, I went to my first class. It was pretty easy, as usual. Nothing new really. And I finished before everyone else, so I had free time to read. I didn't really like what I was reading. I only brought it with me just in case I get really, really bored.

-----

_Lunch Break_

I was eating alone again. I didn't have many friends since people thought that they 'weren't good enough' to be my friend. I sighed. I'm just like them...somehow. I have human blood in me. I'm not a full vampire like the rest of my family. And I get along with a lot of people. And I also get along with werewolves like Jacob.

I sighed deeply. "I wish people would loosen up."

"Excuse me," Someone said. I looked up at the person. It was a blond guy. He didn't look so bad, but not really my type. I don't actually know what my 'type' is. Sigh. "Yes?" I answered with a smile. He smiled back, saying, "Would you like to join me and my friends?" "Yes," I answered him. "Okay," He said then lead me to his friends.

"I'm Nathan Smith," He introduced himself as he sat down. I sat beside him while his friends stared at me with some of their mouths agape. I would have laughed, but that would be rude.

"Thanks for inviting me to join you and your friends, Nathan," I thanked him with a smile. He stared at me then blinked. He smiled back. Then Nathan introduced his friends. They all seemed to be kind, except I had this bad feeling about this girl named Andrea. She seemed to be..._faking_. I guess I could tell why she was doing that. Of all the girls, she was the prettiest. But when I came along, I guess she didn't like having someone outshine her. That's just typical.

"So how long have you been here?" James, the boy who seemed to be the youngest, asked me with intent interest. "I just came last month," I answered sheepishly, "But it's nice here." I wasn't lying about that. I liked staying in Forks. And I liked the people here. They're all quite kind--well, I'm not so sure about Andrea.

"Do you have any friends here?" Andrea asked me sharply. I blinked then shook my head. "No," I admitted, my eyes fixed on my hands under the table. I didn't want to see her face. She must be smiling right now. Ugh. "And what about you?" I asked her, impulsively. I could see her expression from the corner of my eye. She was surprised to hear me ask that.

"Y-yes," She choked out. I nodded with a smile. "How many friends?" I asked her. She blinked a couple of times. She was blank. I heard her gulp. "I have lots," She lied. I could tell that Nathan and the rest in his group were her only friends. And the reason was pretty obvious. I smiled at her. She was dazed. I wonder why they do that when I smile at them.

I had a happy lunch with Nathan and his friends who all welcomed me warmly--well, most of them. Andrea was quiet from then on. It was better that way. I was able to enjoy my lunch with my new friends more.

After lunch, I made my way to my next class. Like all my other classes, this class was easy. That's why the teachers like me the best in class, or so they say.

Then after a long boring day, I went to visit La Push. It's a good thing they allow me in there.

----

I parked my car in front of Jacob's house. I went in and greeted Billy. "Hi, Billy," I greeted him, smiling. He smiled back at me. "Hello, Nessie," He greeted back, " Are you here for Jake?" I nodded, my eyes looking around. "He's in his room," Billy answered, still in a happy mood, "Jake's doing his homework." I laughed along with Billy. It seemed so new to know that _he_ of all people would do his homework instead of visiting me.

"Thanks," I said then rushed up to Jake's room. I knocked on the door. "I said I was doing my homework!" Jacob yelled. "It's me, Renesmee," I said, holding back my laughter.

He opened the door then cleared his throat. "S-sorry," He stammered. That was funny. "Doing homework, huh?" I asked him, looking over his shoulder at a bunch of books on his bed, "I didn't expect you to do _that_." He rolled his eyes then let me come in his room. He had a lot of homework to do. "Need help?" I asked Jacob, my eyes scanning one of his books. He shook his head. "I can't let the one I imprinted on do my homework," He told me, a proud smile on his face, "That isn't gentlemanly." This time, I rolled my eyes. "Doing homework isn't torture," I told him. I raised one brow then added, "To me at least." Jacob gave up and let me help him with his homework.

"Are you sure that you're fine with helping me?" He asked, then sighed. "You're doing all of it, Nessie. _All of it._"

Whoa. I didn't notice that. Oh well, I was already doing it. So it doesn't matter now. And I like helping people. "Nah," I said, smiling reassuringly at him, "I can handle it. Besides"-I pointed at his homework-"I'm almost done doing all of it. What do you plan to do after this?" He was deep in thought for a while. I knew it, he didn't think things through. "Why don't you come over?" I offered. He nodded. "Sure, sure," He answered.

After doing his homework, we drove off to my house with my Lamborghini. "Sweet ride," Jake had said once, "I can't believe Edward gave you this. And what I can't believe even more was that Bella allows you to ride this!" He said that when I first showed him my car after I got my license. I smiled at the memory.

"How's Bella?" Jacob asked, his eyes on his hands.

"Oh, she's okay," I answered, "Everyone else is okay, too."

Jacob nodded then asked, "The Volturi..what happened to them?" I suddenly hit the breaks of the car. I blinked twice of confusion then turned my head to Jacob. "How should I know?" I said with a shrug then drove away.

That question caught me off guard. I thought of different things to help me focus on the road, not that I needed to anyway. But it's pretty 'human' to focus on the road.

----

I parked my car in front of our cottage and got out with Jacob. I looked at the side mirror and fixed my hair since it got a little messy. Jacob chuckled under his breathe. "What's so funny?" I asked him, a hint of irritation in my voice. He shrugged then walked in the cottage. That guy can be so weird.

I followed him inside the cottage. Nobody was in. "They must have gone to Carlisle's," Jacob mumbled then got out. He went back in the car. I rolled my eyes as I told him we didn't need to ride my car to go to grand father's place. He rolled down the wind shield as if he hadn't heard me speak to him. "What did you say?" Jacob asked,pretending to be deaf or something. I shook my head in amazement and said, "We'll just walk to grand father's place."

Jacob's smile faded. "Oh," He mouthed then got out of the Lamborghini hesitantly. "Good Jacob," I teased him. He scowled then walked away with me.

----

I heard lots of voices other than my family's voices. And these voices I heard were all familiar to me. Looks like we have visitors today. "Visitors?" Jacob asked. I nodded then opened the door.

"HI, RENESMEE!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued....


	2. Guests

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND/OR THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT FOR THE ONES I'VE MADE UP, OF COURSE. THEY'RE MINE).

Enjoy!

----

_Renesmee POV_

"HI. RENESMEE!"

I jumped in surprise and blinked in confusion. In the room were a bunch of familiar vampire faces. They were the ones that witnessed for me when I first met the Volturi.

I smiled widely at our guests. "Hiya, guys!"

It's been a long while since I've seen my family's friends. The only people that weren't there were the Romanian vampires. Hmm.

The Denali clan was there. Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate were there with Garrett. Seeing Kate and Garrett there reminded me of the time he told her he'd follow Kate anywhere during the time we all thought that we had to fight against the Volturi.

Then I remembered about Irina. Poor Irina died because of thinking I was immortal. I shuddered remembering it, and felt pity as I looked at Kate and Tanya.

"Look at you, Renesmee!" Kate exclaimed as she threw her arms around me, "You look amazing!" Tanya joined our hug. "It's good to see you again," Tanya told me.

I looked at our other company. Ah! The Amazons were here! I smiled at Zafrina, and she smiled back. She was with Kachiri and Senna, as usual.

And I only noticed that Alistair wasn't there..not that I was looking for him or anything. And the Irish coven was there. Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie all sat on the couch. The Egyptian coven was there, too. Benjamin smiled at me warmly, and I smiled back at him in the same manner.

And Uncle Jasper's friends, Charlotte and Peter, were there, too. They were busy talking with him but they took quick glances at me and smiled. I guess I was the topic or one of the topics at least.

Most of our friends were there. And my family entertained them. I excused myself from the guest and went to my mom's side. She was talking to Grand mother about something which I had no interest in knowing. "why do we have guests?" I asked her as I looked around the full room. "Carlisle invited them over," She answered, "And they want to see you." Oh. I should've known that.

Then I remembered about Jacob! I completely forgot him. What can of a person am I? Oh, yeah, I'm a half-vampire person, sure. I walked over to Jacob. "Sorry," I said then pulled him along the crowd.

"Ah, it's Jacob," Eleazar mused.

Jacob snorted then we continued walking. He went to the fridge to get some food. He found a couple of things there and stuffed his mouth with them. "Don't you have manners?" I scolded him. He shrugged then swallowed all the food. I shook my head then walked back to our guests.

"How are things going?" Carmen asked me as she squeezed my hand. I smiled at her then said, "It's going well. Nothing new, really. Well, except I got my driver's license." I smirked then added, "Dad gave me a Lamborghini." Carmen's eyes flickered to Edward and back to me. "You must be daddy's little girl, huh?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I suppose."

It was great having them around again. I really missed them. I don't get to visit them, and I don't get to contact them either. Then memories from when I was little flashed in my head. It was sad remembering that. And it made me sadder whenever Irina's face would pop up. I felt sad for her. I know she didn't mean us any harm. But the Volturi....

I took a deep breathe and counted to five in my mind.

_One...two..three...four....five_

I probably couldn't forgive the Volturi for doing that to my family's friend. And I may never be able to forgive Caius either. Why did the Volturi have to be so cold? Why couldn't they consider letting Irina live instead of killing her in front of us and her sisters? Why?

"Is something wrong?" Eleazar asked me, his brows pulled together.

I shook my head. "Nothing, really. I just remembered something"-I blinked twice as I thought of the right words-"about school." Jacob heard me and snorted. I gave him a bad look and turned back to entertain my guests. Someone put their hand on my shoulder from behind me. I turn around, Carmen still holding my hand, and saw my Amazon friend, Zafrina.

"It has been a while, Nessie," She told me.

"it sure has," I agreed, nodding, "I'm very sorry that I haven't visited you. I had a lot to handle"-I sighed-"with school." Zafrina nodded understandingly then told me, "It's okay. You can come visit when you aren't so busy." "Sure, sure," I answered, then I realized that I said what Jacob would usually say. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Carmen asked. Wow, like earlier, she asked the same question I asked when Jacob chuckled. I shook my head, "Nothing, nothing." I shrugged. I looked for my dad in the room and found him speaking to some of the guests. That's so like him. I walked to my dad. "Oh!" He said, "Hi, Nessie! How was school?" I shrugged (It seems like I'm getting used to doing that) and answered, grinning, "It was okay. Nothing new, really." He nodded, saying, "Did you make new friends?" I smiled and put my hand on his cheek and showed him my new friends and Andrea. He nodded again. "I see," Dad said in a low voice only I and vampires could hear, "That's interesting, Renesmee. Very interesting." I grinned.

"Would you like to hunt with us?" He asked me after a long pause. I tilted my head sidewards and blinked. "Yeah, sure," I answered, excited to go hunting, "I haven't gone hunting in a while. And I need some blood." My dad flinched then nodded. "Then it's settled," He announced, which kind of surprised me, "We'll go hunting tonight." Oh, should've seen that coming. we were hunting with the guests, or maybe just some of them. I shrugged. That would make things even more fun and exciting.

"Renesmee's coming along?" Aunt Alice asked in a happy voice. I haven't gone hunting with them for quite some time now, so I guess I should expect my aunt to be so happy and hyper about it. I answered for my dad by nodding. Aunt Alice jumped up and down saying "Yes! Yes! YES!". It was funny watching her do that. Then she noticed my shoes and was even more happy. "At least Renesmee always appreciates my gifts!" She said to my mom. My mom laughed, and said, "Come on, Alice. You know I appreciate your gifts." aunt Alice rolled her eyes and said to my, quote, 'unappreciative mother', sarcastically, "Yeah, sure."

Uncle Emmet let out his booming laughter that shocked us. I wish he'd stop doing that out of nowhere. "That's my Nessie!" He said, a cocky grin on his face, "Now, let's not waste time here and let's go hunting already." The other vampires agreed.

This was going to be one long night...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued...


	3. Trouble

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND/OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE ONES THAT I'VE MADE UP.

Enjoy!

----

_Renesmee POV_

I wore a black jacket over my clothes and changed my shoes to rubber shoes.

We spread out in the forest and agreed to meet up at a certain spot. I was excited to go hunt again. It felt like exercise to me. It felt like I haven't stretched in years or so. It felt good to be out again. And this time I'd get to hunt with friends. This is gonna be fun.

"You ready, Nessie?" Uncle Emmett asked me as he clapped my shoulder with his strong hand. I rubbed my shoulder then nodded. "Yeah," I answered. He laughed again. Until now I'm still not used to his loud laughter. Maybe after another century I would get used to it. "How was school?" He asked me. That was an unusual question. "'Twas okay," I answered him, still rubbing my shoulder. He tussled my hair. I smiled and added, 'I made some new friends." He nodded, saying, "Really? What were they like?" I described each one of them including Andrea, since she was part of 'each and every one of them'.

My uncle burst into laughter again when I described Andrea to him and told him what I did during lunch time. "Ha!" He said in his loud booming voice, "That kid didn't expect you to say that! Good for her." I laughed along, except I laughed lightly. Aunt Rosalie joined our laughter and walked beside me.

I loved moments like this when we could happily walk and just talk nonsense. It was like a family gathering except more violent and it was a hunting trip. And now it was more special since we had friends over. I loved everyone here with all my heart. I couldn't ask for more.

And Jacob came along with us. He seemed comfortable around our vampire friends a little more now. And they seemed to get along with him well enough, too. So I guess it's all okay as long as we're all happy and no one gets hurt or hurts each other. Everyone was a family now, all tied together. Whether they were vampires or werewolves-or should I say _shape-shifters_-they were family now.

Dad and everyone else stopped walking and making noises. Looks like they were listening for prey. My favorite part was when we'd run fast and catch our prey. It was fun running. And through time me and my mom learned to drink blood without spilling it on ourselves. I held the pendant of my necklace from mom and dad in between my thumb and index finger. I opened the locket and looked at our family picture. I smiled then closed the locket. It was time to hunt.

We sped through the trees and, in no time, got to the elk. I pounced on one and devoured it's blood. It felt so good to drink blood. Human foods pretty good, but blood was something else. It had it's own flavor that made it so irresistible like chocolate. So tasty.

After our little meal, we met up with the rest. Jacob walked behind me, as if trying to protect me from the other vampires. I would've argued with Jake, but I decided not to. It was pointless anyway. I walked ahead and went beside my mom, leaving Jacob behind. But, sigh, he followed me. He was right behind me again, ready to crouch over me protectively and growl.

"Relax, Jake," Mom told him. He sighed and relaxed a little bit. I shook my head in amazement. Benjamin chuckled.

"How was your hunt?" Siobhan asked my dad. Dad smiled and answered, "Good. Renesmee did great. You should have seen her in action!" he looked at me proudly and turned his attention back to the Irish vampire. The other vampires started joining our conversation. I just listened with Jacob, since I didn't feel like saying that much. I'd only nod and say a few words when I was asked. And that's all I did.

Jacob phased to a wolf and I rested my head and back on his furry body. I loved doing that. It was like Jacob was my own personal pillow. My own personal pillow..mm. I like that. Oh! And my own personal warmer. _Sweet._

I checked my watch. It was eleven o'clock. Wow. We've been out longer than I thought we have. I closed my eyes. Then I heard something. I opened my eyes and looked at everyone. All of them heard it too. I stood up at the same time Jacob did. His fur was standing, and he was growling. He bared his teeth, and so did my family and our friends. My mom snarled.

_Bella POV_

I could sense danger. I quickly shielded everyone just in case it was another vampire. I've already mastered my gift, and that was good. But the scent wasn't that of a vampire's. It was more like a....

Werewolf.

The noise grew louder. We could see it go back and forth quickly. It was hard focusing on it. My breathing grew faster. What could this be? Was it really a werewolf? Then that's when I looked up at the dark sky. There wasn't a full moon. Could it be like Jacob, a shape-shifter? If so, then Jacob could help us handle this guy.

Then we heard a howl. It really was like Jacob.

Then.....

"RENESMEE!!"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued....


	4. The Black Werewolf

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND/OR THE CHARACTERS.

Enjoy!

----

_Normal POV_

Something huge leaped from the bushes and pounced on Renesmee. It had huge paws, pitch black fur that was shiny, and it was huge--bigger than any werewolf the vampires have seen, bigger than Jacob and any other wolf in his pack. The huge dark wolf had three scars on its face that must have been there for a long time. Renesmee had no chance of moving away from the huge beast.

"Renesmee!" Bella screamed. She was about to charge to the huge beast, but Jacob attacked the werewolf. Jacob bit the neck badly and the werewolf jumped off Renesmee. He growled at the huge werewolf.

Blood ran down the huge beast's neck.

Renesmee got up and dusted her clothes. "Jacob!" She called out. Jacob didn't mind Renesmee and stayed focused on the black wolf. He pounced on it and this time, the wolf bit Jacob. He threw Jacob on the ground hard and then attacked him again. The vampires had to control themsleves because there was too much blood.

Renesmee went to her father's side. "Are you okay?" Edward asked his daughter. Renesmee nodded slowly, her eyes widened in fear as she watched Jacob and the huge wolf.

_Get out from my way, boy!_ The huge wolf thought.

Jacob got up form the ground and limped forward. _Not a chance! Why are you here, anyway?_

_Just do as I tell you, boy, so that you and your leeches won't get hurt. _

Jacob growled at his opponent and circled him. _What part of 'Not a chance!' don't you get? I won't just run away from you! _

_Listen to what I say, child. If you know what's good for you-_He snarled-_then get out of my way! And why are you even protecting these leeches? Why? And why would you go against your own kind for these monstrous creatures? Don't you think you're betraying your own kind for them?_

_Look who's talking! First of all, they aren't like any normal vampire. They live on animal blood. Second, me and my pack chose to make peace with them. And third, I imprinted on Renesmee, so I won't let you go anywhere near her and her family and friends! _Jacob charged to the werewolf he was fighting and tackled him with full force.

The huge wolf hit a huge boulder and it broke into pieces. Jacob bit the neck again before it could get up and killed the wolf. Jacob limped back to the Cullens and their friends. Jacob was blood-spattered and badly wounded. Renesmee threw her arms arounf Jacob's neck.

"Are you okay, Jacob?" She asked him, tears in her eyes.

Jacob nodded. _Stupid guy was stronger than I imagined he would be_, Jacob thought. "Indeed he was," Edward agreed after hearing Jacob's thoughts, "He was larger than any werewolf I've seen. He's even bigger than Sam. But why would he attack Renesmee?"

_Probably he was sent by someone to kill Renesmee?_

Edward nodded, his expression was fierce. "Probably," He agreed. He scrutinized Jacob then said, "But we should get you home. Those wounds look bad, Jacob."

_I'm fine, really!_

"Jacob," Renesmee said, "We should let grand father check your wounds. They might be worse than you think." Jacob couldn't argue with Renesmee. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't.

_Fine, fine. Let's go back and get my wounds checked._

Edward smiled, his expression softer now, and said, "Okay, then." Tanya chuckled and whispered in Bella's ear, "My, oh my. Renesmee sure has her ways around Jacob." Bella smiled and nodded. "She sure does," Bella agreed. She could have told Tanya that he imprinted on her, but that would take too long to explain. And who knew what would happen if she told them about imprinting. Bella remembered the day when she found out that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and nearly snapped his head off, but instead she hurt Seth. She didn't want anything like that to happen ever again.

"Let's get going before more of _those_ come," Maggie said, her eyes on the dead werewolf. She shuddered.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed, nodding, "We should."

----

"Ouch!" Jacob exclaimed.

Carlisle was checking his wounds and treating them. His wounds were pretty deep. "That werewolf must have had really sharp teeth," Renesmee mused. Everyone nodded in agreement.

After treating Jacob's wounds, every one had a discussion about the wolf that appeared. Their discussion was long, and they ended up with one conclusion: the wolf must have been ordered to come and kill Renesmee. "That's very likely," Siobhan said, scowling, her expression hard, "But _who_ sent it?"

Renesmee listened to their silence as they thought of who could have possibly sent the huge wolf. She was drifting off to sleep since it was around 1 in the morning. _I'll just leave them to talk about it_, She thought,_ Good thing I did my homework at school._ Her dreams weren't happy dreams, they were memories of the time when she was little and they had to face the Volturi. She remembered every single moment. She remembered the meeting that nearly turned into a fight, the good-byes, the I love yous, then the happy ending. Renesmee opened her eyes when she remembered something really important. Something about the Volturi thinking of guard dogs when they saw Jacob and the rest.

She gulped and her eyes widened. "Oh no," She muttered. All the vampires and Jacob turned their attention to Renesmee. "What's wrong, Nessie?" Esme asked as she put a hand on Renesmee's shoulder. Renesmee was dumbfounded and frozen. She couldn't move. What if her guess had been right? What if _they_ sent it to kill her and everyone else?

She knew that she and her family had a better chance against the wolf even though it was huge and strong, but the thought of them sending it was enough to kill her. Her family has been staying out of trouble for a long time, so why would they send a werewolf to kill them? Why?

Renesmee opened her mouth but not one word came out of it. She was still horrified. She couldn't think of the right words to say. She couldn't say the word. She was too scared to.

Edward and Bella appeared at Renesmee's side in a flash. "What's wrong?" Edward asked his terrified daughter. Renesmee blinked then opened her mouth again.

"Volturi," She choked out.

Everyone else in the room had the same horrified look that Renesmee had. "Do you remember what Aro was thinking about guard dogs?" Renesmee asked her father, her voice soft and weak, "Do you?" Edward was thinking then he nodded. He was as paler now and said, "Do you really think they sent that werewolf?" Renesmee shrugged weakly. Everyone became quiet after that.

Jacob stood up and said, "Then that means we have to keep watch." Renesmee kenw what that meant. "You'll go on patrol with the rest?" She asked him. He nodded then walked to the door, and said, "See you tomorrow. I need some rest." He went out and left.

Edward and Bella took Renesmee back to their cottage. Renesmee went to sleep, but she still had the thought of the Volturi sending the werewolf in her mind. She tried forgetting it and fell asleep.

----

"Do you think it's really the Volturi?" Bella asked Edward as they went to their room. Bella was starting to think that her daughter was on to something. Edward's brows pulled together, and he answered as serene as possible, "Maybe. But we can't just jump to conclusion, can we? Especially if they're the ones we're messing with." Bella shuddered then sat at the edge of their bed.

"Maybe," She repeated. "Maybe."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued....


	5. A Stalker?

NOTE: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND/OR THE CHARACTERS.

Enjoy!

----

_Renesmee POV_

I'm so tired. I couldn't get enough sleep last night because I couldn't get the Volturi out of my mind. And I had a nightmare about the black werewolf. This time there was nobody else but me and the werewolf and it was chasing me. I didn't get to see how it ended because my mom woke me up. Thank heavens for that.

"I'm going, mom," I said as I stuffed a croissant in my mouth. I never even knew we had a croissant in the fridge! And, wow, it was good. I went in my car and started the engine. As I started it, I heard something. It probably wasn't my mom, she was just reading a book--and no it wasn't Wuthering Heights. Thanks heavens for that, too. She was reading some Latin book. I didn't bother reading the title, it's not like I would care anyway.

I got out of my car and looked around my surroundings. I saw nothing. Then I heard the noise again. I heard...voices. Murmurs. Then I thought I heard them mention my name twice or so. I was about to walk to where I heard the noises, but then my mom called out, "Renesmee! You forgot your jacket!" I looked around then got the jacket from my mom. She noticed my awkward behavior.

"Why are you looking around? I'm just handing you your _jacket_, Nessie. Not money or anything," Mom asked me, a hint of humor in her voice. I nodded warily then kissed her good-bye. She eyed me suspiciously then I smiled at her reassuringly. "See you later, mom," I said then went in my Lamborghini.

Dad was probably with grand father this morning. Oh, who knew? Maybe he was with him the whole night! And maybe mom was, too, except she went home after. No wonder it was so quiet last night. I hope those noises I heard weren't coming from vampires. Or worse--the Volturi. Okay, I've got to relax! I took a deep breath then increased my speed.

----

"Morning, Renesmee!" Nathan called from his car. I smiled and answered, "Morning, Nathan." I only noticed what his car was now. He had a red and black Audi R8, almost like the one in the _Iron Man_ movie. It was a nice car, only I'd rather it was silver and black. It looked cooler that way. But red and black was kinda cool, as well.

He parked his car beside mine. He got out of his car and asked me if I liked his car. I nodded, checking the car from every angle. "Very nice," I answered, my eyes still on the car. He smirked. "My dad bought it for me," He admitted. I nodded, then said, "My dad gave me my Lamborghini as well." He looked at my silver Lamborghini and I could see lust in his eyes. I smiled to myself.

"Your dad gave you _this_?" He asked in disbelief and amazement. I nodded. Who could blame him? What father would just go give his daughter a Lamborghini right after she got her driver's license? Well, my dad would. Oh well. I fixed my hair while Nathan examined my car.

"Wow," He said as he sat down on my car's leather seat, "Your car's amazing." I just chuckled. I was used to people telling me that my car was amazing and all that stuff. It wasn't new to me. I wonder what people would think if I drove my mom's Ferrari to school. But I doubt that mom will allow me to drive her car. I sighed.

_Later_

"So why don't we go on an outing some time soon?" Michelle, the nice brunette girl, suggested. She didn't really seem to be talking to anybody else except for me. It's like I was the only person she wanted to go an outing with. I smiled at her appreciatively and said, "Sure,sure." I've been saying that a lot lately. Oh well, Jake won't mind.

"Great idea, Mitch," Nathan told Michelle, "But not this week. I'm kinda busy." Then everyone else also said that they'd be busy this week. I just played along with them. "How's about two weeks from now?" Benjamin suggested. We all nodded. "Let's decide where the outing will be next time," I said, "For now, we have to get our parents' permissions." They all nodded. Andrea nodded hesitantly.

I excused myself and left the cafeteria.

----

I went home later than usual today. And it was raining a little hard today, as well.

I drove carefully today, even though I kind of get irritated at the speed. I took a deep breathe and counted one to twenty.

_one..two..three...four...five..six..seven...eight..nine..ten..eleven..my history book!_

I forgot my history book at school! Crap. I have to drive back and get it. And without it, I can't review for my freaking test in history. Sigh. I wanted to go home already and rest and drink something like hot chocolate (Oh my God that sounds so good), but I have to get my stupid history book. Sigh. Curses.

I drove back to school. I sighed. I parked in front of the school. Parking regulations don't count when school's over, right? No one else was here except for me. I got out of my car and went in the school building. Sigh. I hate having to go home late. And my book was making it worse.

I went in my classroom and walked to my seat. I grabbed my history book and went out immediately. I didn't want to waste my precious time. Especially not on some history book!

I had a bad feeling. Like there was someone stalking me. I looked over my shoulder, but no one was there. I shrugged then went in my car the minute I got out. I sat in my car in silence for a few minutes. I stared out the wet window blankly. As my mind wondered off, I remembered my childhood days when I used to be scared of thunder. Ha. That was so typical of me. And look at what I've become now...a Lamborghini driving teenager. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best description. Sigh.

Then I had that weird feeling that I was being followed again. _Damn imagination_, I thought. I looked around and saw no one. I sighed. It was pretty cold, so I turned the air conditioner down. Good thing I had a jacket. And good thing mom reminded me about my jacket. I'm gonna have to thank her for that later.

I took a quick look around for the last time and drove away. _I'm going paranoid._ As I drove home, I still had a feeling that I was being followed by someone. Crud. I looked at the side mirror and saw nothing. Just some cars, but they weren't following me. "Damn imagination," I muttered darkly as I drove faster now. It felt good to drive fast. That might get my mind off things for a while.

But it didn't. I still felt like I was being stalked. Ugh! This is annoying me. I drove faster this time. Then I hit the breaks immediately when I saw someone in a dark cloak standing in front. My car halted, the car a bit sideways. What the hell?! I was looking down. That could have been accident if I didn't stop! I looked up and saw nothing. "What the.._hell_?" I muttered. I got out of my car. I got soaked but didn't care. No one was there. Huh?

I got back in and continued driving. Should I tell mom and the rest? I shook my head. "It was all just a work of your imagination Renesmee," I told myself, "Just your damn imagination." I sighed and drove slowly again.

What was that? Who was that?"Just your imagination," I told myself again, "Just your freaking paranoid imagination."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued...


	6. Another Vampire

NOTE: I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND/OR THE CHARACTERS.

Enjoy!

----

_Normal Narration_

"Renesmee, wake up already," Bella told Renesmee as she shook her. Renesmee got up slowly and blinked twice. "Good morning, Renesmee," Bella greeted her daughter. Renesmee nodded and greeted her back. She got up, stretched, and went to the bathroom. She yawned. She went to sleep late because of her history test.

_Stupid test_, Renesmee thought darkly as she brushed her teeth.

She took a shower then quickly got dressed. She put on a brown shit-like dress and put on the shoes she bought two months ago. She went down to eat breakfast. To her surprise, Edward and Bella were both there. "Morning, dad," She greeted her father. Edward smiled and greeted her, "Good morning to you too, Nessie." A faint smile crossed Renesmee's lips and she ate her breakfast.

After eating, she said bye to her parents and went in her car. She started the engine and sat in her car for a few minutes in silence. She closed her eyes, trying to rest them. She reviewed the whole night. After resting them, she quickly drove off. It was scloudy that day.

"Hm," Renesmee said, "It's actually cloudy today. Well, isn't that something new."

----

Renesmee parked her Lamborghini and got out. She leaned against her car's bumper, and quietly ate the sandwich she bought on her way to school. "Hi, Renesmee!" Julia, her friend from Nathan's group, greeted her. Renesmee smiled a tired smiled. "You look tired," Julia commented, "Study?" Renesmee nodded. Julia chuckled.

"Did you hear that there will be a new student today?" Julia asked Renesmee, who was chewing on her sandwich. Renesmee shrugged in response. "You didn't?" Julia said, "I thought I sent you an e-mail about it." Renesmee said, "I didn't check my e-mail yesterday. I had to study." Julia simply shrugged then said, "It'll be a girl, they said. They also said that she's from a family of aristocrats." Renesmee nodded. _Must be rich, huh?_ Renesmee thought.

Every one else was in a buzz about the new student. They all couldn't wait for this new student to come. Renesmee shrugged then continued chewing on her food. "Do you know her name?" Renesmee asked. Julia shook her head. "We just know that she's from an aristocratic family from the UK," Julia explained. Renesmee nodded absentmindedly.

Nathan and some of the others joined the two girls and discussed more about the outing with Renesmee. Just when Renesmee was about to say something, she saw something that made everyone-including her's-jaws drop.

A shiny black Saleen S7 Twin Turbo entered the parking lot of the school. All the students marveled at the shiny car. No one else could just afford that. It was one of the most expensive cars around. Renesmee stared at it. _That must be the new student_, She thought.

The new student parked her car beside Renesmee's. _Why do people always park beside me?_ Renesmee wondered. The owner of the car turned the engine off and got out. Everyone stared at the girl.

She had very pale blond hair like Irina's, which made Renesmee sad a little, and had lavender eyes. The girl also had pale skin, and was tall. She was fit to be a model. She wore a short-sleeved gray open blazer with a black belt around her waist, black capri pants with a little design, and black wedges.

The girl saw Renesmee. She smiled at her and winked. Renesmee shut her mouth close and grinned. Everything about her was jaw-dropping; an expensive car, great looks. But there was something else that made Renesmee's jaw drop, the one thing that worried her.

_She's a vampire_, Renesmee thought, worried.

The girl walked away, a smile still on her impeccably perfect face. But her smile was different now, it was devious this time. Renesmee's eyes followed the girl. After she was gone, everyone started talking again. "Whoa," Nathan said, "She's gorgeous!" Renesmee nodded. _Overly gorgeous_, Renesmee thought, _She must definitely be a vampire!_

"Do you know her?" Andrea asked Renesmee, "She smiled at you." Renesmee shook her head and asaid, "No. Probably just a kind person." She shrugged and looked at her watch, though she didn't really care about the time. She only cared about this new student. "Sweet ride," James mused, his eyes glued to the car. Renesmee nodded._ Sweet indeed_, She thought. "Let's get going," She told them, "We'll be late." Everyone agreed then walked away. James still had his eyes glued to the Saleen S7 Twin Turbo. "She really is rich," Julia said. Renesmee nodded, the girls face embedded in her mind. _A vampire._

----

_Renesmee POV_

Looks like I'm not the only vampire (I'm half-vampire, I know) here anymore. What kind of a vampire is she exactly? Is she like my family? Or is she like those other vampires who drink human blood? I hope she isn't. Looks like I'll have to find out myself.

It was English class. I sat in front, like I always do in every other class. I couldn't get my mind off the girl. I have to know what kind of a vampire she is. I really have to know!

The English teacher was about to speak when someone came in. It was the new student. Everyone stared at her, including the teacher. She had her eyes on me, a grin on her face. What did she find intersting in me anyway? Could she know that I'm half-vampire, half-human? I smiled at her warily then kept my eyes on my desk. She chuckled then gave something to the teacher. Oh, it was the schedule. After that, she turned to us and introduced herself.

"I'm Heiden Wolfe," She said, her voice so musical. Yup, definitely a vampire. I looked at Heiden quickly then looked away. She must have noticed me so she chuckled again. The teacher told her that she could choose any seat. Wait a minute. There was no one beside me. She might pick it. Oh, that's pretty obvious.

She sat down beside me, grinning. For the whole subject we didn't talk to each other. Not a single look at each other or word. We completely ignored each other. That was somehow a good thing. And apparently I don't why.

It was also like that for every other class we were in. She would sit beside me and not say anything to me. I didn't see the point in sitting beside me if she wasn't going to talk to me at all. Maybe she was palnning on doing that some time later. I took a deep breathe and looked at my watch.

_Four..three.. two....._

_RING!!_

Lunch time. I quickly stood up and walked away. But Heiden quickly caught up with me. She went in front of me in vampire speed. "You're a vampire, aren't you?" I said. She seemed pleased of my knowledge. "Yes," She answered as she leaned against the wall, "And so are you." She closed her eyes then opened them. What was that about? "I can hear your heart beating," She said with intent interest, "Are you....."

I nodded. "Yes, I'm half-human." She smiled at me. "That's very intersting," She mused, "How's about lunch? You know, to discuss stuff or something." I thought about it for a moment. I nodded, smiling. This could be a good oppurtunity to get to know this vampire. "Lunch doesn't sound so bad," I answered.

I followed her. This would be a very interesting lunch.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued...


	7. Lunch With a Vampire

**NOTE: I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND/OR THE CHARACTERS. BUT HEIDEN IS MINE 100%!! :P**

Enjoy!

----

_Renesmee POV_

_Lunch at the Cafeteria_

Me and Heiden sat down at a table near the corner. I could see my friends staring at us. And they were murmuring stuff. Sigh. Why do people act like that? I turned my attention back to Heiden, who was chewing on a chocolate cupcake. The cupcake was simple yet tempting. I licked my lip lustfully. Heiden laughed, her laugh loud enough for everyone to hear. The others turned their heads to us. I looked at them, and they all turned their heads away.

"Want one?" Heiden asked me, handing me a cupcake. I nodded then took the cupcake. I took the paper off and ate the cupcake. OH. MY. GOSH. The cupcake was so good. I smiled as I savored every single moment eating the cupcake.

"I knew you'd like it. It's home made," Heiden mused.

I blinked in confusion._ "You made this?"_

She chuckled lightly then nodded. "Well, yeah. I like sweets. I always have." Okay, that confused me. It reminded me of that song about the vampire with a sweet-tooth.

"A vampire with a sweet-tooth," I said, grinning.

She smiled. "I guess you can call me that."

I finished my cupcake and jugged down a bottle of root beer. Heiden watched me, raising one brow. "Quite an appetite you have, Renesmee," Heiden commented, her eyes locked on mine. My face flushed. She just laughed, only that this time it could only be heard between the two of us. I inhaled, then asked, "Do you drink human blood?"

She blinked three times then shrugged. "No."

I nodded, and said, "That's good then." She flashed a faint smiled then asked me if I drink human blood. "Nope," I answered coolly and prudly, "Me and my family consider ourselves as 'vegetarian vampires'." She was interested in our term. "I've never heard that term before," She told me, her eyes on the cupcake she was eating. "Not many have, I guess," I admitted. She took another bite and so did I.

"Tell me something about yourself, Heiden," I told her, putting down the cupcake. Wow. It looks like I can't get enough of the cupcake. It just had to be so freaking good. And a vampire made it. Wow. I feel like asking her to make two dozen more.

"Before I do," She said, "What do you you already know about me?"

I blinked. I didn't know that much about her. "I know the your a Saleen S7 Twin Turbo driving English aristocrat who is a vampire." I shrugged. That's all I could say. She smiled. "Interesting choice of words, Renesmee," She mused, "Very specific." I laughed.

"Okay, I was born Heiden Marie Wolfe, an only child." She was silent for a while then asked me, "Can I skip the rest like the place I was born and my parents' names?" I nodded. She grinned then continued, "Anyway, I have Romanian blood." She winked at me.

"Cool!" I said, "Can you say something in Romanian for me?"

"Like what?"

"Hm. How's about say 'Renesmee Cullen is a half-human, half-vampire girl who considers herself a vegetarian vampire'?"

"_Renesmee Cullen este o jumătate de om, jumătate vampir fata care se consideră un vegetarian vampir_," She translated. Wow. She really sounds like a Romanian when she speaks the language. I've been to Romania before, so I know how their accent is.

"How's about 'I think the Lochness Monster exists because I was nicknamed after it'?" I asked her. I hope she didn't figure out that I was really nicknamed after it.

She chuckled. "_Cred că Lochness Monster există, pentru că am fost poreclit după ce_."

"Just one more thing, okay?" I said.

Heiden nodded. "Sure."

"Say 'I'm so much better looking the Dracula and you know it' in Romanian," I requested. Well that was randomly stupid. But, hey, it sounds good enough. I mean, he did come from Romania..right?

She burst into laughter. The people stared at us again then looked away. Her laugh was musical and at the same time loud. It reminded me of Uncle Emmett. Sigh. "Sure, sure," She said. Wow, that's what Jacob says. Does she know him? I doubt it.

"_Sunt atât de mult mai bine în căutarea de Dracula si tu stii asta_," Heiden said.

I smiled. She isn't so bad after all. Heiden's so human; less of a vampire and more of a human teenager. "You're wearing contact lenses?" I asked. She nodded. I didn't bother asking her what were her eyes' real color. I moved to another topic. "When were you born?" I asked her. I want to know how long she's been a vampire.

"I was born on July 7, 1283," She answered me in a whisper only the both of us could hear, "I was turned to a vampire when I was seventeen years-old on November 7, 1300."

My jaw dropped. HOLY COW SHE'S FREAKING OLDER THAN GRAND FATHER IS!! She smiled playfully at me, "Shocking?" I nodded, shutting my mouth close. "Are you serious?" I choked out.

Heiden nodded. "If you want I can be your tutor in history," She teasingly offered, "Heck, I _am_ history." I shook my head then said, "So how old are you? "

"I dunno," She admitted sheepishly, "Maybe three-hundred or four-hundred plus years old. I dunno. I don't count, really." I stared at her incredulously then I finally believed her. She didn't seem like the type of person to fear aging...hell, she won't age! She smiled at my sudden realization.

We stayed quiet for a long time. I still couldn't help think that she was THAT old--speaking in vampire years, that is. She went through World War one and two and so many more important historical events. She'd definitely be able to perfect each test we have in history class. Maybe I should accept her offer. I felt like asking her if King Arthur really exists!

"Hey, princess," She said, "You okay? You've been so quiet." I blinked then nodded, and said, "Is it really okay for you to tutor me?" She smiled, her expression lit up. "Yeah," Heiden answered, "I _want_ to." I smiled back at her then nodded, "Okay then." She checked her watch and said, ''I think you should go now. You might be late for class. And we're the only ones left here." I looked around, and she was correct. Whoa! Have I been quiet for so long. "We have a different schedule?" I asked her, depressed. I made a new friend, and I wanted her around me.

Heiden nodded. "Sadly yes," She answered then sat down, "See you later, Renesmee." I nodded, said bye, and walked out. I was walking slowly to my next class. That was a very interesting conversation we had. And I never knew she was born during, oh who knew, the medieval times? Or something! Wow, and now that she's my tutor, I can ask her more stuff. I smiled.

Heiden Wolfe...She's not so bad after all.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued...


	8. Vampires and A 'Werewolf'

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND/OR THE CHARACTERS.

Enjoy!

----

_Renesmee POV_

What day was it today? I completely forgot. Was it Thursday or Friday? oh, why bother?

I was driving really fast on my way to school. And I wasn't in a good mood. And Jacob has nothing to do with it like he would usually. Sigh. And guess what----I don't even know why I'm not in a good mood today.

I drove past all the others cars. They were just too slow for me. Some people screamed curses at me and I got a few fingers. Tch. Who cares about them? Definitely not me.

Once I arrived at school, I parked my car, got out, and moaned. This was so annoying! Why am I in such a bad mood anyway? Nobody did anything to make me feel bad or anything. And no one said anything to hurt my freaking feelings. Retarded feelings....

Then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Heiden. She was already here, huh? I never knew. I guess I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to have noticed anything else here. "Good morning, Heiden," I greeted, a smile of relief crossing my lips. Why was I relieved exactly? Am I the only vampire who is absolutely clueless about almost everything? Isn't there any other vampire like me?

Heiden noticed that I wasn't feeling so happy. "You okay?" She asked, then after a long pause, she said, "Oh. It's pretty obvious that you aren't. Why aren't you bubbly or something today?"

I haven't figured that one out yet. "I'm not so sure, actually."

She laughed. "Really? Well, I'm glad that you're smiling now."

That actually brightened my day. it was like she was some medicine or remedy for my sadness. I was so glad that she came along. "Yeah, thanks to you." I actually let that slip out of my mouth.

She smiled an angelic smile. Some other kids saw it and were immediately dazzled. "Really?" She asked me. I nodded then walked away with her. I noticed that she was wearing a black hooded jacket over a white tank top. Well, she's really need it. It was a little sunny today. She wouldn't people to see her skin glittering, now would she? And in addition to that, she was wearing dark jeans (that I freaking liked) and boots. It's like no matter what she wore, she would still look like a supermodel.

And I had to cock my head up just to see her face sometimes. She was quite tall for a seventeen year-old (who's been seventeen for years). I think she's 5'10'' or 5'11''. I dunno. I'm only around, I think, 5'5'' or maybe 5'6'' (I doubt it). She was tall, for all I care.

The other students that we passed by stared at us as we walked. I wonder what they're thinking.

We went in class together. To my surprise, Andrea and Michelle were in the same class as me. Were they always? Wow. I never noticed. Looks like I'm also a negligent vampire. I only noticed them now.

"Hi, guys," I greeted Michelle and Andrea. Michelle got off her seat and walked over to me and Heiden. "Morning, Renesmee!" She said smiling. I loved having Michelle around. She was nice to have as company. Andrea simply smiled faintly then turned her attention back to something she was reading.

Michelle warily looked at Heiden and said, "G-good morning, Heiden." Heiden flashed her a smile and said, "Good morning to you, too, Michelle." Michelle blinked in then smiled a wide smile. That was good. She was one of the few people who actually had the guts to greet to Heiden. She spoke to Heiden and got to know my vampire friend a little more and started liking her. Heiden seemed to like Michelle, too, so that made everything perfect I guess.

"Can you please excuse me and Renesmee?" Michelle asked Heiden. Heiden simply nodded and she pulled me away.

"Wow," Michelle said once we were all alone in a corner, "She's actually easy to talk to!"

I chuckled. "Well, yeah. She's humble and approachable unlike some other people."

"I thought you'd be hard to talk to before," Michelle admitted, her head facing the floor to hide her flushed face. "Guess I was wrong, huh?"

I nodded, then we went back to my vampire friend. We started talking again, and every now and then Andrea would take quick glances at us. Sometimes our eyes would meet and she'd turn her head away like there was nothing happening.

Class started after a few minutes and Michelle returned to her seat. "Michelle's nice," Heiden whispered in my ear when the teacher turned his back on us and faced the board, "I can see why she's your 'favorite'." I chuckled as softly as I possibly could then whispered back, "Yeah. She's my favorite. She's really nice and sweet."

_Later (I kind of fast forwarded, to the end of school, 'kay?)_

I walked to my car slowly. Thanks to Heiden, I'm in a good mood again. What is she? A happiness giving vampire? The Wizard of Oz? The only people I know that can make most people happy are people like Oprah, and I don't even watch her show.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Heiden leaning against her car. She was pressing her temples, her eyes shut close. Headache? Did vampires even get headaches? I quickly walked to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and nodded. "These contact lenses are killing me, that's all." She smiled at me reassuringly then asked, "Are you going somewhere today?"

I nodded. "La Push. I'm going to go get Jacob and check if he did his homework. Oh, and why don't you take your contact lenses off in your car? No one will notice."

She was thinking for a moment then nodded once. "I'll just change them."

"Okay then."

She went in her car and after a few seconds, she started the engine. I looked at her through the windshield. Her eyes were shut close, and I could see that she was troubled by something. I walked to the side of her car and tapped the window. The window rolled down.

"What is it, Renesmee?" She asked me.

"Do you want to come with me to La push?" I offered her. I want to make her happy as well, because that's exactly what she did for me today. So maybe this would help.

Heiden smiled. "Sure."

"Think I can ride with you?" I'll just call aunt Alice to pick my car up. She wouldn't mind. And she can get her without a car. We're vampires, after all. Or maybe that wasn't too much of a good idea.

"What about your car? You'll ask someone to get it for you?"

I thought about it. My eyes flickered to Michelle, who was talking to someone. I had an idea. "Hey, Michelle!!" I called out. You probably already know what my idea is: I'll let Michelle drive it home for me. Besides, she doesn't bring her car that much, they say. She rides with either Andrea or James. And that's better than letting Aunt Alice go here.

She walked over to us. "What's up?"

"Can you drive my car back to my house?" I asked. "Just ask someone there to send you home, kay?"

Michelle's jaw dropped. "_Seriously?_"

I nodded, handing her the keys. "There's a map of the way to my house in my car. Just look for it."

She nodded, still shocked. "Okay," She said then walked to my car. People stared as she got in. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Heiden was staring at me. "You're serious?" She asked me, "You're going to let her go in a house full of _vampires_?" She made a point there. But my family didn't drink human blood, and they know how to control themselves, so I guess it'll be okay. "That won't be a problem," I said. She blinked then mouthed "Oh". "I forgot that you guys were vegetarian," She said, "Come on in."

I walked to the other side of the car. I went in the passenger's seat and we drove away. "Can you give me directions to La Push?" Heiden asked me, her eyes on the road. "Sure, sure," I answered.

I gave her directions, and in less then a minute or two we were at La Push. I have to say, her car's comfy and pretty fast. I'm going to ask dad to buy me a Saleen S7 Twin Turbo for graduation. I smiled at the thought.

"This Jacob," Heiden said, "what's he like?"

I chuckled. "He's really tall, big, and kind of silly. He's pretty normal." _If shape-shifting's considered normal, then I guess he really is normal._

"Oh, I see."

We walked to the front door. I knocked, and I heard two voices. They were arguing. I guess it was Paul and Jacob gain. "Jacob! Get the door!" A female voice shouted. And I suppose that's Jake's sister. The door opened, and Jacob was there. "Hi, Nessie!" He greeted me then hugged me tight. Thank God I'm not a normal human. If I were, my bones would have been disintegrated by now.

His eyes flickered to Heiden. "I see you've brought a friend," Jacob said. I nodded, then said, "Her name's Heiden." I introduced the two to each other and they quickly got along. Jacob seemed to like Heiden. That was good. Who wouldn't like her? She's so charismatic.

We walked in the house. "Get off the ouch, Paul!" Jacob ordered Paul. Paul snorted then got off. He saw me and said, "Hi, Renesmee! You brought a friend, huh?" I nodded and said, "Hi, Paul. This is Heiden." I'm sure he already knew that she was a vampire. I didn't need to say that obvious fact anyway.

"Hey there, Heiden!" Paul greeted. Heiden flashed him a smiled and greeted him back. Paul went away after that. Heiden can really win people over. is that her vampire gift? Hm. But that wouldn't really be useful in battle. I guess I should let Eleazar see her and tell us if she does have a gift.

I introduced Heiden to Billy then to Rachel. They warmly accepted her, just as Jacob and Paul did. After a short chat, we went to the beach for a short walk. "Did you do your homework yet, Jacob?" I asked him. Jacob nodded. I eyed him suspiciously then smiled. Thank goodness he did his homework.

Heiden was quiet. I put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Why're you so quiet?" I asked. She smiled and said, "I like the view. I'm trying to enjoy it while I can." I looked at her confused. So did Jacob.

"It's not like this is the last time you'll see a view like this," Jacob said.

Heiden chuckled then turned serious. "I guess not. But who knows?"

Me and Jacob stared at her for a long moment. "You know what?" Heiden said, "Forget what I said." Me and Jacob nodded. All three of us enjoyed the view. After a few minutes of total silence, Jacob stretched and said, "Let's go to Carlisle's!" I nodded hesitantly. "Carlisle?" Heiden asked. I turned my attention to her. "Carlisle," I answered, "is my grand father."

Heiden grinned. "I see."

We walked away. When Jacob saw Heiden's car, he was both impressed and sad. "_Suh-weet_," He remarked, smiling, "But too bad I won't fit. I'll just follow you guys. Oh, Renesmee, where's your Lamborghini?" I told him it was at home. He just nodded and got his car.

Heiden drove at a normal speed, which kind of irritated her (just like me when I drive slow), as Jacob followed. I'm sure Jacob would have really loved to ride Heiden's car. Or better---to drive it. I'm not sure if she'd allow that, but there's a chance that she might.

I gave Heiden directions to my house, and she followed them with ease. She parked in front of my house. Jacob did the same. Aunt Alice came out and said, smiling, "Welcome home, Nessie!!" Jacob nearly laughed. Aunt Alice's eyes flickered to Heiden. her smile grew wider and she skipped to Heiden's side like a pixie.

"Hi there!" Aunt said, holding Heiden's hand, "I'm Renesmee's aunt. I'm Alice Cullen."

Heiden gave her a smile. "It's nice meeting you..."

"You can just call me Alice."

"Ah, okay. It's a pleasure meeting you, Alice."

"I'm sure Carlisle will love to meet you! You're from England?"

"Yes. I am. I was born on July 7, 1283."

Aunt's eyes widened in amazment. "Seriously? _You're older than Carlisle!!_" She smirked then pulled Heiden along as she went in. Me and Jacob exchanged quick glances then walked in. When we got in, the only vampires I saw there were my family and the vampires from the Denali Clan. The others must have left already. I didn't know because I was busy studying.

All the vampires stared at Heiden. "This is Heiden," Aunt Alice said, "She's also a vampire--duh. And she's from England. And guess what!"-she smiled-"She older than Carlisle!!" Everyone stared. "Older?" Grandfather asked, smiling, "When was she born?" Heiden took a step forward and answered, "I was born on July 7, 1283. I was turned to a vampire on 1300, when I was 17." Everyone kept their mouths shut.

"Ah!" Grandfather said, "Well then, you really are older than me. It's a pleasure to meet you, Heiden."

"Nice to meet you two, Carlisle."

I stepped beside Heiden. "Okay, Heiden, that is my father," I said, pointing at my father. He smiled and said, "Hello, Heiden." She smiled and greeted him back. "I'm Edward Cullen, you can just call me Edward," Father told her.

"Sure, Edward."

Next I introduced my mom. "Hi, I'm Bella," She said. Heiden nodded, and said, "Nice meeting you, Bella." Then next was Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, then Grandmother. They all greeted her warmly as if she were family. And they all allowed her to call them their first names. "I'm sure Carlisle will have a lot to talk to you about," Grandmother joked. But of course she was right. Heiden chuckled.

Then I had to introduce the Denali Clan. I was worried about that part. They were kind of..I don't know...protective or something. After introducing them to her, to my surprise, she won them over. Thank heavens.

Eleazar didn't say anything about her having a gift. All they said was that they'd be leaving the next day. "It's a shame that we can't get to know you a little bit more," Tanya said. I could tell that she meant it. After a long talk with them, they left. So it was only my family, Jacob, and her left.

"So you moved here?" Uncle Jasper asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Yes. Just a few days ago, actually." Heiden answered. I listened quietly. As they asked her more questions, I looked at my watch to see what time it was already. It was 10:00 pm. I never knew that their conversation was that long. It wasn't too late, but I was getting really sleepy. Heiden noticed me then said, "I think I better get going. Renesmee's sleepy already."

Dad nodded understandingly. "Well," He said, "It was nice meeting you." Heiden smiled and said good-bye. "You can come back whenever you like!" aunt Alice called. I heard Heiden giggle in delight. "Alice," My mom and Aunt Rosalie said at the same time. "I like her," Aunt Alice said, "She's welcome to come any time, right?" She turned to Grandfather and looked at him with pleading eyes. It reminded me of a kid who was begging her mom to but her candy or a toy.

"Of course," Grandfather answered gleefully.

That was nice. They all loved her. I heard the Saleen S7 Twin Turbo drive away. I yawned and told them I was going back to the cottage to get some sleep. "Go home already, Jacob," I told Jacob as I went out the door.

Today was pretty good. I stretched and said after yawning, "Tomorrow will be a better day."

------

_Normal Narration_

Heiden sped past every single car. Some people cursed her, but she didn't hear. She was preoccupied by something terrible. She shot a quick glance at the fancy envelope on the passenger seat.

_Why now?_ She wondered furiously. _Why them?_

She stopped at a corner and punched the passenger seat. Her eyes were burning with fury. She grabbed the envelope, opened it and read the letter over and over again until it was embedded in her mind.

_We're coming for you_. That line was in her head repeating itself over and over and over again.

She snarled and ripped the letter apart. She couldn't help it anymore.

_I've got to get the hell out of here. NOW._

Heiden hit the accelerator and drove away.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued.....


End file.
